


derrota

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Aquela seria a maior derrota de sua carreira.





	derrota

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita para o anivercitron II, da panelinha da limonada. Meu tema era, pasmem!, "derrota". Foi inspirada por algo que a própria autora descreveu em uma das asks do tumblr dela ^^

A multidão gritou quando um jogador do outro time lançou a bola na direção do gol e fez um ponto. Neil lançou um olhar na direção de Andrew, parado no gol. Normalmente, adivinhar o que Andrew estava sentindo era muito difícil. Neil tinha algum talento para isso mas, de onde estava, sentado no banco por conta de um ferimento no pé, era impossível.

Ele suspirou.

Quando o brutamontes-mor dos Leões de Chicago se jogou em cima dele para impedir um gol e ele saiu mancando, o time inteiro sentiu o gosto de derrota. Neil era, de longe, o melhor jogador e, embora o time fosse bom num geral — Andrew principalmente —, era difícil haver jogo sem a velocidade dele para contrastar com a habilidade absurda da defesa dos Leões.

Neil semicerrou os olhos, passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e praguejou quando Andrew deixou passar outra bola. Andrew gritou alguma coisa com a linha de defesa, que Neil estava longe demais para escutar. Ele balançou a perna boa, nervoso. O time estava com baixa moral, ninguém estava jogando o que podia jogar e a derrota seria muito mais feia do que poderia ser se eles pelo menos estivessem  _ tentando _ .

Quando o terceiro gol passou, o técnico se levantou, praguejou, deu alguns passos e berrou algumas ordens para alguém que Neil não prestou atenção. Seus olhos estavam em Andrew, na sua posição tensa, na maneira como seus braços estavam jogados do lado do corpo em uma de suas típicas exibições de irritação — que qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Neil tomaria como indiferença.

— Josten! — De má vontade, Neil tirou os olhos de Andrew para olhar para o técnico, e só então percebeu que as ordens gritadas tinham sido para si. — Você está me escutando?

— Pode repetir? — O treinador fez uma careta, mas Neil só deu de ombros.

— Como está o seu pé?

— Já esteve pior — respondeu.

— Consegue jogar?

— Já joguei em piores condições. — Neil deu de ombros de novo. Era verdade. Não jogara bem, mas estivera em campo em condições muito piores nas semanas que passara com os Corvos.

— Eu vou te colocar de volta. O time precisa de você, nem que seja para suporte moral. E mesmo com o pé torcido, sua velocidade…

— Ok. — Neil pensou em como Andrew devia estar frustrado, depois em como uma derrota faria o time cair várias posições e ainda em como ele ansiava por estar em campo. Não negaria. Podia jogar. Podia pontuar. Talvez não o suficiente para vencer, mas só precisava diminuir a diferença o suficiente para a derrota não ser tão humilhante.

O técnico deu um sorriso breve e alguns tapinhas nas suas costas. Neil respirou fundo, ignorou a dor em seu pé e tentou não mancar demais enquanto entrava no campo. Ele acenou para Andrew, que em menos de um segundo jogou sua raquete no chão e veio marchando em sua direção.

Uh-oh.

A linha de defesa se partiu, os Leões ficaram desnorteados, o juíz parou o jogo por um instante.

Andrew estava na sua frente, depois com as mãos em seus ombros, depois empurrando-o de volta para os bancos.

— Andrew?

— Eu não sei o que o técnico está pensando, mas se você sequer fingir que está fazendo uma jogada eu vou bater nele até ele ficar inconsciente. — Andrew falou com tanta naturalidade que qualquer outra pessoa poderia pensar que era uma hipérbole, ou uma tentativa falha de fazer piada. Neil, porém, conhecia aquele homem o suficiente para saber que aquela ameaça era real e, mais que isso, com uma probabilidade imensa de se concretizar. Andrew já fizera mais por muito menos, no passado. Ainda assim, Neil não conseguiu se impedir de retrucar.

— Não está tão ruim. Eu posso jogar.

— Você está mancando.

— Se eu não entrar no campo, vamos perder.

— E daí?

— Minyard! — Era o técnico. — O que você está fazendo?

— Cala a boca. — Respondeu como uma pessoa normal diz boa tarde e, então, para Neil, acrescentou — Você fica aqui.

— Ok. — Ele estava contrariado, mas sabia que era melhor aceitar. Andrew não era do tipo que cedia. Era, também, do tipo super protetor.

Particularmente com as pessoas com quem se importava.

Principalmente com Neil.

— Se ele voltar para o campo, você vai se arrepender. É melhor pensar em outra estratégia para nos fazer ganhar ou se acostumar rápido com a ideia de perder o jogo. A não ser que prefira morrer. Nesse caso, o time perde, mas você não vai estar aqui para ver. Em qualquer cenário, Neil Josten não joga até aquele pé estar completamente curado. Você me entendeu? Eu não vou repetir.

E, com essa, Andrew voltou para a sua posição.

Eles perderam, claro.

Os Leões ainda fizeram mais cinco gols antes do juíz apitar o final do jogo. Foi a pior derrota em toda a carreira de Neil Josten e Andrew Minyard e seria uma derrota relembrada para sempre em entrevistas ou futuros livros escritos sobre os dois — que se tornariam grandes nomes do Exy ao serem os principais responsáveis pela vitória dos EUA nas Olimpíadas, junto de Kevin Day.

No entanto, naquele momento, enquanto o time inteiro zunia ao seu redor, a derrota estampada no rosto, e Andrew o ajudava a se levantar — delicadamente — para não piorar a dor, tudo o que Neil sentia era aquela leveza característica de ser cuidado por alguém que ele amava profundamente.

Ele lidaria com aquela derrota depois, da maneira como sempre lidava: no campo, dando tudo de si para garantir que aqueles pontos perdidos não afetariam o time no final da competição, qualquer que fosse a competição. Naquele momento, ele tinha outra coisa com que se preocupar.

— Aquela bola te atingiu em cheio. — Neil murmurou, de olho no hematoma roxo que se formava no rosto de Andrew. Ele levantou a mão e deixou-a pairar entre os dois por alguns segundos. Quando Andrew não se afastou, ele encarou aquilo da maneira como queria e passou a mão pelo rosto dele, preocupado. — Você devia tomar cuidado.

Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha e Neil sorriu.

Neil não deu muita atenção ao discurso inflamado do técnico ou às perguntas capciosas dos repórteres do lado de fora. Não se sentia derrotado.

Exy podia ser sua obsessão, mas Andrew era a sua vida.


End file.
